1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin-film transistor substrate and a method of repairing a signal line of the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is used to display images. In particular, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has recently been receiving attention. The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a pixel circuit coupled to a plurality of signal lines arranged on a substrate and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) coupled to the pixel circuit.